Un amour de shinigami
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est une fanfiction yaoi sur le couple Ichigo/Renji :-) Renji est en mission de surveillance en dehors de la Soul Society pour une durée indéterminée, donc naturellement, il va aller rejoindre son chéri... Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Renji ne se sentait plus la force de bouger. Voilà une semaine qu'il avait quitté la Soul Society pour une mission de surveillence à durée indéterminée. Les Hollows s'étant un peu trop multiplier ces derniers temps, il passait son temps à les exterminer en compagnie de son compagnon d'armes et petit-ami Ichigo. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne faisait que ça, lui qui avait espérer pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec son petit-ami, en toute intimité, avait vu ses espoirs partir en fumés. Cela faisait 1 an qu'il était ensemble, et vous pouvez me croire une relation entre un shinigami et un humain est compliquée...Ichigo est un shinigami remplaçant mais il s'occupe surtout de protéger le monde des humains...Donc ils peuvent seulement se voir quand leurs emplois du temps le permettent, c'est-à-dire très peu. Mais pas ce soir...Rukia était de retour de la Soul Society pour 3 jours et il avait obtenu d'elle, qu'elle patrouille pendant ces 3 jours, pour laisser un peu de temps aux amoureux.

Renji était chez Ichigo depuis le début d'après-midi et se reposer sur leur lit, en attendant que ce dernier rentre des cours. A sa grande surprise, quand il était rentré tout à l'heure, le cinglé (père d'Ichigo) lui avait appris qu'il avait gagné un séjour à la loterie dans un onsen pour trois personnes et qu'ils y partaient pour le week-end avec ses filles. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait son petit-ami pour lui tout seul le week-end, à cette pensée, il eu un sourire aux lèvres. Au début, sa famille avait eu du mal à s'habituer à leur relation, car les deux amoureux étant souvent séparés, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir à n'importe quel heure du jour et de la nuit, dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce qui veut dire qu'il pouvait très bien débarquer en plein milieu de journée, comme à 4h du matin et rejoindre Ichigo dans leur lit, sachant que leurs nuits ensemble n'étaient pas généralement du genre chaste...

Quand Ichigo rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi, il sourit en trouvant son petit chaton roulé en boule dans leur lit (le dit petit chaton étant Renji), c'était le petit surnom affectueux qu'il lui donnait. Il s'approcha et s'asseya au bord du lit pour contempler son visage endormi, avec ses magnifiques cheveux rouges détachés. Il était tellement beau que Ichigo avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui...approfondissant son regard en suivant ces tatouages jusque sur son torse. Le kimono noir de son petit-ami étant légèrement ouvert, il pouvait admirer ses pectoraux et ses bras musclés parfaitement dessinés. Pensant que ses pensées allaient finir par devenir plus érotique, Ichigo se décida à le réveiller, pour qu'ils préparent ensemble le dîner de ce soir. Son père l'avait prévenu par téléphone que lui et Renji auraient la maison pour eux tout seuls ce week-end et Rukia lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait des Hollows. Il était donc bien décidé à profiter de son petit chaton, pour le week-end qu'on leur accordait.

\- Renji...mon chaton, je suis rentré... murmura t-il doucement au creux de son oreille, en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

\- Hum... répondit Renji, encore à moitié endormi.

Ichigo en profita pour déposer un furtif baiser sur ces lèvres, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Ichigo allait se lever, pour l'inciter à faire de même quand Renji attrapa son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui dans le lit. Ichigo se laissa faire par cette marque de tendresse et s'allongea à côté de son chaton qui eu tout de suite le réflexe de venir se lover dans ses bras.

\- Tu as l'intention de te lever chaton?

\- Hum...ça dépend...j'ai le droit à quoi en échange?

\- Pourquoi pas ça?

Ichigo attrapa le menton de son petit-ami et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- C'est tout? fit Renji, avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

Ichigo sourit et vint se placer au-dessus de son petit-ami pour l'embrasser, d'abord en douceur. Renji en profita pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant davantage le baiser qui devint de plus en plus passioné. Leurs langues se joignaient dans un ballet sensuel, pour un baiser plus que enflammé. Le roux en profita pour passer ses mains entre les pans du kimono de son amant, ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier, qui adorait ses caresses, elles se firent de plus en plus intimes et précises. Quand son amant rompit le baiser, Renji était haletant et le regard vitreux rempli de désir, il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était sentir l'homme qu'il aimait en lui. Ressentant le même désir, Ichigo envoya valser le kimono de son petit chaton et ses habits par la même occasion, mettant leurs corps à nus. Renji se lécha les lèvres à la vue de l'érection déjà dure de son amant, il la prit entre ses doigts et commença de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, ce qui fit frémir le roux. Voyant l'effet qui lui faisait, Renji se releva pour le prendre entièrement en bouche et commença ses va-et-vient faisant gémir Ichigo qui finit par se répendre dans sa bouche. Renji se rallongea et écarta les jambes, montrant son excitation à son partenaire.

\- Viens...viens en moi... fit Renji, le regard suppliant.

\- Renji...

Ichigo compris qu'il s'était fait trop attendre pendant cette semaine. Il vint se placer au-dessus de lui et commença doucement à le préparer. Quand il le jugea prêt, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il le pénétra d'un seul coup. Renji pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur de son anneau de chair, son érection le remplissait entièrement. Sur le coup, Ichigo cru qu'il allait éjaculer, à cause de son étroitesse qui finit par disparaître au fur et à mesure que ses va-et-vient s'intensifier. Il prit le membre de son partenaire, le masturbant de plus en plus fort, Renji n'en pouvait plus tellement s'était bon...leurs gémissements rettentissaient dans toute la chambre.

\- Aaaah Ichigo...ne t'arrête pas...je vais... fit Renji, gémissant de plaisir.

\- Moi aussi...je vais...aaah!

Les mouvements d'Ichigo se firent de plus en plus rapide, il se libéra enfin dans un dernier claquement de reins, faisant se cambrer son partenaire sous lui, dans un dernier cri de plaisir, qui éjacula à son tour. Ichigo se laissa tomber de fatigue à côté de son amant, ce dernier venant coller instinctivement son corps nu contre le sien.

\- Mon coeur?

\- Oui?

\- J'ai faim... fit Renji, sur un ton espiègle.

\- Je vais descendre te préparer le dîner mon chaton. dit-il, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Et je t'aime!

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

ET BAM CA FAIT DES CHOCAPIC \o/ FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 3


	2. Chapter 2

Renji admirait son petit-ami endormit à côté de lui. Cela faisait une heure qu'il été réveillé, mais il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Ichigo avait sa tête enfouit dans son oreiller et le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quant à son corps...il lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur, le roux était complètement nu et dormait sur le ventre avec un drap qui recouvrait à peine ses fesses... Laissant apparaître un corps grand et musclé, qui donnait envie à Renji de le croquer.

\- Tu comptes me reluquer encore combien de temps? fit tout d'un coup Ichigo, faisant sursauter son chéri.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis quand? fit Renji, aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Environ dix minutes. Alors?

\- Euh...c'est ta faute! Tu as qu'à pas te montrer comme ça...aussi sexy... répondit-il gêné, détournant le regard. Il se tourna dos au roux avec une moue boudeuse.

Le roux amusé se retourna à son tour pour observer son petit chaton, c'est dans des moments comme celui là que Renji le faisait totalement fondre. Son chaton était tellement mignon. Il se rapprocha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, permettant à leurs corps nus d'être blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Si tu l'as pas remarqué, je te fais la tête là! grommela Renji. Il sentit brusquement la main de son petit-ami qui avait dérivée de sa taille vers son entre-jambe, effleurant son sexe avec une lenteur calculée. Ce contact, le fit frémir.

\- Ah bon!? Pourtant ton corps à l'air de dire le contraire. lui répondit-il, sur un ton moqueur.

\- Baka! Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le roux avait saisit son sexe et entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur toute la longueur, ce qui attisa davantage le désir de son partenaire. Ses gémissements incontrôlés excitaient le roux, ce que Renji ne tarda pas à remarquer, lorsqu'il le sentit dur contre ses fesses.

\- Tes gémissements sont si sexy mon chaton... murmura le roux au creux de son oreille, excité.

\- Aaah...tu es déjà dur... gémit Renji.

\- Tu le sens? le roux se mit à frotter son sexe contre ses fesses, le faisant gémir encore plus.

\- Aah...oui...aaah! répondit-il, entre deux gémissements, à peine contenu.

Ichigo continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, tandis qu'avec sa main libre il alla caresser l'intimité de son partenaire. Renji ne put s'empêcher de cambrer son corps contre celui du roux, savourant davantage l'avalanche de ses délicieuses caresses. Quant il sentit soudain l'intrusion des doigts du roux, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

\- Tu es tellement excité...que tu m'aspires les doigts chaton. fit Ichigo, en déposant des baisers papillons dans le creux de la nuque de son petit-ami.

\- Arrête! Aaaah! Ne dis pas ça à voix haute...aaah!

\- Tu dis arrête mais ton corps me dit continu... dit-il, retirant ses doigts de l'intimité de son partenaire.

Renji ne put s'empêcher de grogner, quand il sentit le manque provoqué par l'absence de ses doigts. Ce qui eu le don de faire sourire le roux, l'excitation de ce dernier étant arrivée à son paroxysme.

\- Attend chaton...j'arrive...

Ichigo donna un puissant coup de rein qui le fit rentrer en entier à l'intérieur de lui, lui arrachant un cri où douleur et plaisir se mélangeait. Quand au roux, il ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ces lèvres, en se sentant enfin à l'intérieur.

\- Aaah...Ichigo...

L'interpellé commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant cambrer de plaisir son partenaire.

\- Aaah...c'est bon! Le roux accéléra ses coups de reins faisant crier de plaisir son petit-ami qui le sentait s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui à chaque poussées.

\- Plus...encore! Le plaisir était si fort pour Renji qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les draps, accompagnant les pousées de son partenaire dans son intimité.

Ichigo aussi ne se contrôlait plus depuis un moment, entendre la voix sexy de son partenaire et le sentir le serrer de l'intérieur était si bon qu'il aurait voulu sentir cette sensation indéfiniment. Mais il avait encore leurs propres désirs à combler, il accéléra ces coups de reins.

\- Chaton...je vais...Aaah!

Dans une dernière poussées forte et brutale, Ichigo jouit à l'intérieur de son petit-ami, ce qui fit jouir aussi ce dernier qui était arrivé à sa limite, leur procurant un plaisir extrême.

\- Ah...ah...ah...c'était bon... fit Renji à bout de souffle.

\- C'est normal, je suis le meilleur! dit le roux sur un ton ironique, levant le poing en l'air, comme pour affirmer que c'était forcément vrai. Ce qui fit sourire Renji.

\- Oui c'est vrai. fit Renji, se retournant pour se blottir contre lui et déposer un doux baiser sur ces lèvres. Ichigo en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras et ils restèrent comme ça une bonne partie de la matinée...


End file.
